


Uno Game

by Askafroa



Series: Stony Summer Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Steve being irritated at Tony, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Piano, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Frustration, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is scary when he frowns, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Temporarily Unrequited Love, They're both horny and stupid boys, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Crush, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: SteveTony Games fic. Fill : Unrequited Love.Soulmates AU + College/University AU + MCU fusionTony and his friends have rented a villa to spend some weeks in it during the summer. Tony is strongly attracted to Steve, the little spitfire of the gang, but it seems he's absolutely not feeling the same way. So Tony has to keep his feelings and his soulmark for himself until he witnesses something which will change his holidays drastically.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Summer Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Team Fluff, The SteveTony Games





	Uno Game

**Author's Note:**

> I succeeded in finishing this piece for fluff team :U It hasn't been beta-read though U_U I'll die with my mistakes. I'm melting on my computer right now @_@; Please folks, don't forget to drink water :O!
> 
> EDIT : Now I have a version which is more satisfying to me :3 I changed some dialogs and lines for clearer character's descriptions. I'll try to find a Beta today to edit the final tweaks UwU/ 
> 
> SECOND EDIT : Here is the version corrected by the Beta UwU/ Thank you SpaceBoundWitch <3 <3 you're a dear :3 Now that the SteveTony Games are over, I can publish it :D !
> 
> Username: Mairi  
> Team: Fluff  
> Worktype: Fic  
> Bingo Prompt: Unrequited Love  
> Title: Uno Game  
> Link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822306  
> Content Warning: Mature  
> Extra Prompts (Up to 5): Voyeurism + Soulmates + Enemies to Lovers  
> Main Universe: MCU + Soulmates AU

Uno Game

Tony goes back inside the house after he finishes swimming laps in the pool. As he's creeping inside the kitchen through its open door, he stops at the faint sound of a melody ringing in the air, coming from the old piano. Aside from droplets dripping from his body to the floor, he stands motionless. When he hears Steve’s voice, humming, Tony feels like his body and his mind are slowly disconnecting from each other, nerve by nerve. He walks with discrete steps, so as not to break the spell the music has cast on the house. The melody hypnotizes him, inciting his muscles to relax to the point of feeling like they’re made of a gelatinous texture. He thinks he recognizes the composer’s name who made the music Steve's playing, but he’s not sure - Jean Sibelius, maybe? The walls and the creaking wood under his feet exude a softness that was never there in the first place. The soulmark he had tried to hide with concealer since summer started burns bright on his inner thigh, pulling him towards Steve like a beacon. 

Steve is undisturbed by Tony’s presence coming closer and closer to him. The melody takes a completely different turn, changing the living-room's atmosphere. The rhythm is more intense now. Tony opens his mouth in wonder. He has never seen Steve with such an open and radiant expression before. The small blond is always frowning at him, sighing in exasperation when Tony tries to poke fun at him, cracks a joke or two. Tony had hoped he would succeed in charming Steve with his sass and bragging attitude, that he could get a reaction out of him, or simply light up his mood a bit when he had one of his bad days. It had been a complete failure so far.

They met one year ago. Since that fateful day, Steve had always disliked him no matter what he did, and Tony had mournfully accepted it. There are some things you can't change or ignore, like the laws of physics, the limited resources of their planet, or the scorching picture which is ingrained in his mind-

Steve - gorgeous, gasping, blushing Steve - letting Rumlow having his way with him, sensually on display under the gazebo, the both of them hidden behind the large pines' shadows. 

Tony had run away the moment he fell upon that scene. Suffice to say, it had been a catastrophic way to start the holidays. He couldn't even remember if Steve had called his name or not while he fled. Everything had felt blurry and hazy for two weeks, a painful and brutal mix of hot and cold sensations, especially at night, when Tony was alone, sprawled sluggishly on his bed with the same thoughts running in circle in his mind. His mark kept burning like it never did since he had been wearing it. Tony couldn’t help scratching it when no one could see him. 

Unfortunately, this embarrassing episode had created an irreparable rift between Steve and Tony. Rumlow leaving three days after didn't change anything. Tony struggles to talk to the blond now because he knows how Steve looks when he’s lost in pleasure, and it conjures way too many fantasies in Tony’s head. He can’t risk embarrassing Steve even more with a confession he doesn't want to receive or worse. 

So Tony had sworn to himself that he will move on once the holidays are over, working on projects, meeting new people while taking care of the ones he already has by his side. Steve can keep scowling at him like he always does, his horrible soulmark can burn as much as it wants, he won't give a shit about either of these two things anymore! 

“Tony?” Steve says in a dazed voice. 

The brunet snaps out of his reverie. Steve has finished playing for a few minutes. Fuck. What can he say so he doesn’t look like a complete moron, planted as a piquet in the middle of the room, and only wearing his wet swim trunks? Quick, brain! Find something!

“Huh. Hey! Where are the others? You saw them?” Tony asks hoarsely after an awkward pause. 

“They left to buy some meat and peppers for the BBQ tomorrow,” Steve shrugs, clenching his fists on his knees, his gaze resolutely fixed on the wooden floor.

“Without us?” Tony exclaims indignantly. 

“They called you but you were swimming,” Steve points out. “They asked me if I wanted to join them, but I preferred staying to make some salad for dinner,” he shifts to touch the piano keys reverently. “I don’t regret it. I played with that old guy for a bit.”

“Yeah, I heard. It’s beautiful.” Tony sighs with a smile.

Steve lowers his head, even more, revealing his neck and ears. Tony notices how very red they are. He takes a step back when Steve rises suddenly from his stool to stare at him with a deep frown on his face. Oh no. What did he do now?

“Hey. I wonder - Do, do you-” Steve’s deep voice stammers, matching the storm in his blue eyes. Tony is stunned by how bright they are. 

“Do you want to play Uno with me before they come back?” Steve asks louder, his arms standing rigid by his sides as if he could snap at any moment to slap someone’s face. 

Tony’s brain short-circuits. Steve is trying to extend an olive branch here. What happened to make him change his attitude? Was it something Pepper or Bucky said to him? Yet, Tony didn’t have the time to think. He has to be attentive, and to react. He knows when he’s in luck, or when he’s on the right track to find the best solution to a problem, so he nods enthusiastically.

“Sure, let’s play!”

  
  


***

The evening is warm but with a fresh, gentle breeze accompanying them, so they’re not suffocating like during the past two days. Tony is mystified by how Steve is gentle and fun during their game. He keeps smiling and even shows Tony the cards he drew and added to make the game even more hilarious to play. Tony feels grateful his friends are not there so he can share such a nice moment with him. They’re completely relaxed with each other.

Tony realizes he should have tried to show his intimate side to Steve from the beginning because he’s more sensitive to that. He remembers Bucky had warned him a few times that the blond disliked showoffs and superficial people. Well, Steve manages just fine to sleep with some specimens like Rumlow, but it's true he hardly paid attention to him, and he never said he liked him as a friend either. If Tony had listened to Bucky, Steve would have been much nicer. 

Just like the melody the blond played before, everything is on the right tune, no strident note, no interruption. They both speak in a very harmonious tone like they're both flowing on the same peaceful river. Tony had felt the strong potential of their connection since the day his mark appeared, right after he met Steve, and he is ecstatic he can finally see a glimpse of it. 

After he wins two times and Steve gets his revenge for the third round, Tony thinks it’s the perfect moment to speak about what he saw and apologize for it. Who knows if he will get the chance to have a light and peaceful conversation ever again after this one. He scratches his arms and folds them over his chest, bending over the table, closer to Steve. 

“Steve, about what happened with Rumlow-”

“What about him?” Steve flushes, his whole body and voice tense like a bowstring, on the defensive, ready to launch some arrows. 

“I mean, if you don’t want to speak about it, I won’t pry or-” Tony backpedals immediately, afraid he made another mistake to get on Steve's nerves. 

“Huh. Ok. Alright. So?” Steve asks with a more appeased tone, inviting him to speak more.

“It’s just-” Tony wets his lips, his heart pounding with iron fists against his ribcage. “I’m sorry. I wanted to apologize. I saw you both two weeks ago and I - I hope I didn’t interrupt anything or - Well - I didn’t talk about it to anyone-” Tony ruffles his hair with one of his hands to get his restlessness under control. 

“Oh.” Steve’s face reddens significantly before wincing. “Yeah. I’m sorry too. He insisted we do it outside. I didn’t know anyone would come that early. I thought we were completely alone.” Steve peers at Tony from under his eyelashes. 

Tony’s soulmark sends tingles all over his inner thigh, igniting a small fire in his belly, and sparks in his soft member. He coughs and rearranges himself to be more comfortable on his chair, but also to hide the evidence of his growing arousal. Steve fiddles with the hem of his shirt, lost in thought. 

"I know Brock is the worst choice, he can be a real asshole sometimes. Having sex with him is not something I'm proud of," he mumbles.

"Hey, Steve! It's okay! You don't have to justify yourself. You did nothing wrong," Tony says in a pleading tone. "I've had my share of scumbags. I know how it is to have an itch to scratch, and sometimes the only option you got is something coming from the trash can." 

"Yup. You can say that again," Steve sighs dejectedly. He blushes while grimacing. "Sorry, we made a show of ourselves. I mean - it felt good but still, we should have been more careful."

“No problem," Tony says in a stilted voice, annoyed at hearing Steve admitting he enjoyed what Rumlow did to him. "It happened to me many times before. I don't want you to be embarrassed about it, that’s all.”

“I could say the same about you.” Steve chuckles. “I know you had lots of sexual experiments, so I was surprised you were so...weird about it. I only fucked with Brock that one time. I just needed some relief, but you've been looking at me as if I did something very horrible, and it just confuses me.” 

Steve has a painful expression on his face and Tony resents himself for having made him feel that way. Something in him, raw and powerful, compels him to finally be clearer with Steve, more honest, to reach him. The rational part of Tony's brain knows it’s the neuronal and hormonal imprint of his soulmark which gives him this urge to communicate to the small blond. He feels it’s the right time to listen to it, after months of frustration and useless pining. His sincerity has allowed him to have this special moment with Steve, and Tony wants to experience more beautiful occasions like these in the future. Of course, the blond may not share his mark, perhaps this sudden inspiration is misleading him completely, and his deep attraction is one-sided. But right now, Tony is not scared of being ashamed or rejected. He’s tired of fighting against his feelings. He closes his eyes to channel more energy for the perilous dive he's about to make.

Stark men are made of iron. He will find a way to get better if Steve doesn't want him back. He inhales. 

“It wasn’t the act itself. It’s because it was you.” Tony says confidently. 

Steve stares at him, his eyes wide open in bewilderment as if the sky has just torn itself in two to reveal a rain of falling stars. 

“You mean…” Steve’s voice trembles and Tony is astounded at that because Steve hardly trembles, the rare times he does it’s because there is something he fears in front of him. And yet, he has never backed down to not confront it. 

“I mean-” Tony interrupts himself.

Now it’s time to see if the waters are inviting or if he has to leave them for good. 

“I know I’ve been clumsy with you and you find me really annoying - Pepper keeps telling me I’m a hot mess - I didn’t mean to piss you off. I never wanted that-”

“Tony-” Steve gets up, his frown is back on his face but Tony is swimming fast now, he can’t stop him.

“I’m attracted to you even if you look like you always want to punch me-” 

Tony can’t finish his sentence because Steve has come across the table and has pushed Tony’s chair brutally to sit on his thighs. Utter shock paralyzes him completely. Steve takes a pause to cradle his face between his hands, contemplating it with a hungry expression, before kissing him passionately. Tony’s brain is numb from Steve’s assault, the sensation of soft lips crashing over his makes him moan. His soulmark sings in joy as Steve runs his hands on his chest, caressing all the skin he can touch, his fingers marking each bump and hollow created by his muscles tantalizingly. Tony holds him closer like he's his anchor. The waters are completely swallowing him whole, he's drowning under the many waves of pleasure Steve keeps giving him so generously. 

He hears Steve speaking some bits of broken sentences between their kissing, they're like the last missing pieces of an engine Tony had struggled to put together for so long: “You drove me crazy!”, "I hated it when you teased me so much.", “I panic every time you’re near.”, “Bucky kept telling me I’m scary when I’m too focused on something.”, “Tony, you feel so good.”. Steve sighs blissfully when Tony grasps his hard member through his beige shorts. They rut against each other, groaning, moaning in abandon. Steve grits his teeth in frustration, he opens his own shirt and throws it on the ground carelessly. Tony doesn't waste a second, he ensnares Steve's bony waist, catching his skin between his teeth. He leaves a trail of blooming, purple marks on his rosy neck, then he bites, and sucks hard on a spot right under his red ear. It’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. 

Tony's eyes prickle with tears when he sees it. On Steve’s back, very low on his left hip, so low it’s impossible to see it when Steve wears shorts or swim trucks, there is the twin of his soulmark. When Tony grazes it smoothly, they both come together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this small piece and you're enjoying your summer holidays :3


End file.
